


Moving in

by dodo3000



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony asks Ian to move in with him. Mentions of oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

Anthony lay with his head in Ian’s lap. It was the middle of the night and they were at his apartment. Dancing with the Stars was on TV but they weren't paying any attention to it. 

“Dude… that was amazing”, Ian said. He was emanating heat from the explosion of pleasure he had just experienced at the hand, or rather the mouth, of his best friend. Anthony looked pleased with himself, and brushed through Ian’s beard with his fingers.

“So I know how I said that I wasn't your girlfriend, and that I only did this because I didn't want you to get Herpes from gross girls you were contacting on Craigslist..”

Anthony looked up at Ian, who chuckled at the Craigslist comment. “I was only trying to get some, man!”

“I know.. and that’s why I did it. So yeah.. but like, I wanted to say..” Anthony sat up and looked at Ian, a bit apprehensive now. “If this, if this is what it would be like for, like, forever.. I would be okay with it. In fact I would love it”.

“Really?” Ian said softly. He took Anthony’s hand in his. “Do you really mean that?”

“Just think about it!” Anthony said as he leaned back against the couch. “We, us two, we work. We know we do. Being around you 24/7 is a treat! Everything you ever say is hilarious, and even if you’re being annoying, I can easily tolerate you because you’re so cute”. Ian looked down smiling. 

“I can never stay mad at you either dude”, Ian said and his light blue eyes slowly trailed upwards. When they finally met Anthony’s brown ones, the two guys leaned towards each other and kissed softly, still holding hands.

“Would you consider moving in with me?” Anthony asked, his heart suddenly beating faster. He had wanted to ask Ian forever but he didn't have the guts before.

“We could make people come here to have meetings, so we don’t have to travel so much”, Ian was thinking aloud.

“And when we do have to travel, we can go together and already work on stuff! It will be so convenient!”

“You’re right. It makes sense actually. Anthony, if what you just said, if this is what it will be from now on, I will move in right fucking now”. He pulled Anthony’s slender torso towards him. Then he sighed. “I’m sleepy”.

“Sweet dreams, idiot”, Anthony said, turning off the TV and cuddling against Ian.


End file.
